All That Matters
by captainsharon
Summary: Andy Flynn just can't reveal his feelings for Sharon. But what happens when she discovers that?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lieutenant Andy Flynn stood before the mirror and looked at his reflection. He carefully looked all over his body. He clearly could see the wrinkles in his face. He felt old. He was old. _"I'm getting old."_ he thought sadly.

He put on his jacket and put his tie. He was always attractive and handsome man. At least everyone said that. But now, years later, for the first time, he felt tired and old. He was just an old man who plays the role of a young man. He looked in the mirror and thought. What had he accomplished in his life so far? Besides a complete emptiness.

His past empty, empty memories, everything was severe punishment for him. He didn't even have a good relationship with his daughter Nicole. And if it wasn't Sharon, he knew he would never be able to realize his mistakes and be a good father from now on.

He was grateful for her support and assistance. She was there for him whenever he needed. He didn't know why, but every time he saw Sharon, his heart beat more strongly if will stop for a moment and he was breathless. He was breathless. Her beauty left him without words. He felt happy and secure, seeing her beautiful smile.

After many years as enemies, only now, he knew exactly what he feels for her. He had great love for her, but he didn't know how to say it. He was afraid that she could understand him wrong. She can even slap him in the face as she was his boss. He looked at his watch. The time flew like the wind. He had thousands of missed chances in the past and now. He had missed chances, but he didn't want to miss the chance to be with the woman he loves - Sharon. Definitely, Sharon was the one who could save him. She was the one who could be with him whatever happens. She was the one who would never give him up despite the circumstances.

A few minutes later, he walked toward the elevators. His past jostled there every morning. He was glad to see the smiles of his colleagues, arriving to work. Their work was very difficult and they had to be very cautious. Since he was in love with Sharon, he was trying to protect her in every way. He just wanted her to be better. Yes, he knew that she was the boss, but she was a woman and he was willing to protect her in all situations.

He was convinced that she isn't yet aware that he was in love with her. Yes, it was quite normal. For many years, he showed anger and hatred toward her. His radical change was felt by his best friend - Lieutenant Provenza, who knew everything, especially that he loves Sharon. He just stood in front of her and was unable to conceal his smile. He loved to look at her, to her clear green eyes in which he found great peace. Her smile as if to say that everything will be fine, that she'll always be with him.

One morning he just sat there, in her office and looked at her lovingly and carefully, cautiously at the same time. She still didn't know and he didn't want to hurry. She was annoyed and looked at him slightly sternly. She took off her glasses and put them on her desk.

"Well, Andy, why do you look at me like that?" she asked curiously with an insolent smile. At this point, Andy didn't know what to answer. He couldn't tell her that he loves her. It just was not the time. It couldn't happen now. He took a deep breath and stood up, leaving Sharon in surprise.

"Uh .. Actually, I ..." he stammered slightly and paled. Sharon looked at him carefully and approached him. She put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly and smiled.

"Are you okay?" she asked anxiously. Andy nodded slightly.

"It's all right, Captain, I'm sorry. I have to call Mike." he said firmly, avoiding her gaze and left. Sharon shrugged and sat on her desk back. He called _'Captain'_ after a long time again. He didn't know why he said that, but he was sure of one thing: He loved Sharon and he felt that he couldn't hide it anymore. Especially from her.

The day was long and tiring. The team had just resolved another rough murder case. Andy was sitting at his desk thoughtfully, lost in his thoughts. Provenza sat at his desk with a cup of coffee. It was lunchtime and there was no one but both of them and the captain. Provenza looked closely at his friend and felt the anxiety in his eyes. He sat down beside him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, Flynn, you look pale. What's happening?" he asked concerned. Andy shook his head and took a deep breath. He needed to share this with someone and Provenza was the right person.

"Look, Provenza, I really feel weird. I also know that right now I'm talking like an idiot, but I really feel weird when I'm with her, when I'm close to her. You know, I haven't felt this for years and I never imagined it I would feel exactly those feelings to her." he confessed.

"I know this is really weird." Provenza muttered, drinking his coffee. Andy glared at him.

"Well, look. Try to talk to her. Reveal your feelings to her." he suggested.

"Oh, Provenza! That's the last thing I want to happen right now, so quickly and suddenly. I can't tell her that I love her. I love Sharon with all my heart."

"What? What are you saying now?" Sharon asked suddenly. She had heard his last sentence. Provenza pulled back. Andy's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that she had heard everything like this. What would he say now? He just didn't know...

 **~ TBC ~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Andy stood before Sharon shocked. He stared at her bright green eyes in which he discovered thousands of questions that need an answer from him. Once again, he cursed his luck. He didn't want she to learn his feelings for her that way. Sharon stared at him in surprise. She just didn't know what to say. Is this what she had heard earlier, was true?

On the other hand, Provenza tried not to look at them. He was also surprised that Sharon had heard just that. He took several folders in his hand and started turning the pages without knowing what he was doing. He just had to ignore the scene before him. His friend, Andy had just said that he loves Sharon and the worst - she had heard their conversation.

Finally, Sharon managed to handle the surprising situation. She took a deep breath and looked at her watch.

"Well, Lieutenant Provenza, if there is any development in the case, please let me know immediately." she commanded. Provenza cleared his throat and replied, "Of course, Captain, don't worry." Sharon looked back at Andy, this time coldly and slightly sternly.

"Lieutenant Flynn, in my office, now." she said sternly, pretty professional, and went into her office. Andy sighed wearily.

"Sure." He shrugged, not knowing what will happen to his life from now on. All he knew was that he no longer has a chance to be with Sharon, especially after she had heard this conversation. Lieutenant Provenza shook his head and leaned back. _"This conversation will really be tough."_ he murmured quietly.

Sharon quickly locked the door and closed the blinds. She stood before her desk, staring into Andy's eyes. Andy tried to shun her eyes, but this was not possible, knowing that she wasn't taking her eyes off him even a second. He took a deep breath, raised his head and looked at her. He clearly could see that she's waiting for a response from him eagerly.

"Well, you want to tell me?" Sharon said a little sternly. Andy shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"What? What do you want to know?" Sharon laughed.

"I can't believe that you ask me. Andy, I very well heard the last sentence of your conversation with Lieutenant Provenza. You told him that ...-"

"Yes, I told him and you heard very well." he cut her off abruptly and walked to her. Sharon stepped back slightly, feeling his hasty reactions.

"I just couldn't believe it when I heard it. I, I ..." Sharon tried to explain how she feels right now, but she couldn't find the right words. At this point, everything seemed pointless. Andy took a deep breath and stood before her. He lifted her chin to be able to look into her green eyes in which he was in love from the first time he had seen them.

Sharon looked into his brown eyes. She didn't take her eyes off his even for a moment. She didn't know what she does right now, but she just needed to look into his eyes. Thus, she believed that she could understand the whole truth.

"What do you want to know?" he asked quietly, their bodies were so close together that Sharon barely managed to pull away. She hated such close proximity at work.

"I think my question was clear. Do I need to repeat it again?" she asked sarcastically. Andy smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Of course not. I just wanted to make sure that you really want to know my secret, which I keep from everyone except Provenza." he chuckled slightly. Sharon nodded slightly. She took off her glasses and put them in her pocket. Still looking at Andy in anticipation, she couldn't understand what they do both right now, in her office at a locked door and closed blinds.

"If this is really what you want to understand, well. Sharon, you know, I'm really tired. I'm tired of pretending every time." Sharon looked at him questioningly and confusedly at the same time.

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. You pretend?" Andy nodded and stood beside her.

"Yeah. I'm tired of pretending that what is between us is only friendship." he sighed.

"This isn't a friendship for you?" she asked curiously.

"Sharon, I'm tired of this false friendship. What I feel for you is not just friendship. I know I talk like an idiot right now, maybe, but I can't hide and don't want to hide this truth from you. I don't want to hide my feelings for you. I love you. I don't want to pretend. " he admitted, looking at her bright green eyes with love.

"Me too." she answered honestly, regretfully. Andy looked at her carefully and confusedly. He didn't understand what she wants to tell him saying, _"Me too."_

Andy walked closer to her. Sharon looked sadly at the floor. He made her look at him again. Her eyes were filled with tears. He stroked her face with his thumb gently. He didn't want to take that risk, kissing her. He knew that she was his boss and that she can break even their _'friendship'_ if he made that mistake.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. In this panic, somehow unexpectedly, their lips touched. Sharon immediately pulled back.

"I think we should get back to work." she said firmly and walked to open the door. Andy sighed wearily closed his eyes for a moment and shrugged. He just couldn't believe that someone interrupts them again. But that didn't surprise him much. He was ready to talk to her again, at any cost. For him, the worst was over. Now, at least, Sharon knew the truth. Now, he hoped that he'll have the chance to be with the woman he loves.

Later that evening, Andy constantly thought about what had happened during the day. He had talked with Sharon. He loved Sharon. His boss. His friend. His co-worker. The woman he loves. He wanted to talk to her again. He needed to see her at least once. He looked in the mirror, at his reflection again. _"Whether I did right? Whether I took the right decision to reveal my feelings to her?"_ he asked himself, looking in the mirror.

On the other hand, Sharon also thought about his words. He said that he loved her. Suddenly she laughed softly. Her subordinate was in love with her. Her subordinate ... Until now, he was only her subordinate and her best friend. She never thought that she could start a relationship with Lieutenant Andy Flynn. She was grateful that Rusty wasn't home that night. At least now she can stay completely alone and to rethink everything.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She looked at the clock. _"Who can be right now?"_ she murmured. She cautiously opened the door and her eyes widened. Andy stood before her. The last person who should have been in front of her door. Actually, she wasn't very surprised.

"Uh ... sorry to bother at that time. But I just wanted to talk." he said apologetically. Sharon nodded with a smile and invited him inside. They went into the kitchen, where Sharon believed that they could talk more quietly.

"Don't apologize. I was convinced that you will come. I'm not surprised." she admitted taking two glasses in her hands. Andy smiled.

"I'm glad, then." Sharon put the glasses on the table and looked at him.

"Well, do you want a cup of coffee? I think I can't have this conversation without a cup of coffee." she joked. Andy chuckled. "Of course, a cup of coffee."

Andy was more relaxed. Sharon behaved quite normally, despite the difficult conversation today. After a few minutes, she handed a cup of coffee to him and she sat across from him with her cup in hand. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes when Andy decided to break the silence.

"Rusty?"

"Oh, he's out." Sharon replied calmly. Andy nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Sharon, actually, I don't want to talk about the past, but you experienced many things with Jack. I want you to know I'm not like him. I want you to believe me. Even if you can't accept the fact that I'm in love with you, I really love you with all my heart and that will not change." Sharon smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"I know this, Andy. You're completely different. I'm glad that you're in my life. In fact, I was really shocked when I heard what you said to Provenza. At first I thought I must be crazy to have a relationship with my subordinate, but when I thought, I realized that, actually ... Yes, maybe it really isn't just a friendship. " she said softly. Andy smiled back and leaned forward, ready to kiss her, but he decided that it was not the right time.

"Hey Sharon, I believe that you've never been in love with your co-worker?" he asked with a smile. Sharon smiled slightly and shook her head, putting the cup on the table.

"Oh, no, honestly, you'll be first." she joked. Andy put his cup down on the table and pulled her slightly to himself.

"I can't pretend that I don't love you because I love you." he said softly and kissed her gently on the lips. Sharon wasn't surprised by this sudden kiss. She was waiting for. Especially from somebody like Andy Flynn. They were lost in their kiss so much that they don't even understand that the door opened. Somehow, Rusty had decided to come earlier and his eyes widened seeing Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn kissing. Sharon felt shame, seeing Rusty in front of them. She looked at Andy, who was looking at Rusty with surprise. Whether they could explain this awkward situation? It was really pretty awkward for both of them...

 **~ TBC ~**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think about this chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sharon and Andy looked at each other in surprise. They really didn't expect Rusty to see them that way. Sharon didn't know what to tell him. It was a pretty awkward situation. Rusty looked at them confusedly, but if he wasn't surprised so much by the scene that he had seen just now.

Sharon quickly got up and approached him. She didn't know what to say. She always has denyed that she has a relationship with Lieutenant Flynn, despite Rusty and the team's doubts. They exchanged a few glances with Andy when Sharon cleared her throat, ready to talk.

"Rusty, I can explain it all. Actually I and Lieutenant Flynn ... we actually ..." Sharon tried to explain, but it was not so easy. Andy sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He just couldn't believe that someone again interrupted his time with Sharon, just as he kissed her. He really cursed his luck. He just wanted to be alone with Sharon, but it was never possible. They had just revealed their feelings to each other and this time Rusty was interrupted this moment.

Rusty saw that Sharon can't answer his question, and he decided that the best thing would be to leave them alone. He also wasn't happy that he had interrupted their _"important"_ moment. But he didn't expect that.

"Well, Mom, Lieutenant, really sorry for interrupting you." he said apologetically. Sharon squeezed his shoulder.

"No, Rusty. You're not guilty. But what you see right now ...-"

"No, Mom, you're not obliged to explain. Well, I want to go into my room. I think the best would be to leave you alone. Indeed, I'm sorry, really." He again apologized, looking at Andy and walked into his room. Sharon took a deep breath. Andy put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Sharon turned to him, looking into his eyes. She looked back at Rusty's room.

"Sharon, calm down. It's pretty normal. He had long doubted our so-called _"friendship."_ He's not a little kid and he's pretty smart." Andy smiled. Sharon nodded and the two went into the living room.

"I just don't want him to see us just like that." she said thoughtfully. Andy chuckled.

"How so? It was just a kiss, Sharon." he said quietly. Sharon shook her head, dissatisfied.

"I don't know, I'm just confused. But I still think that we shouldn't do that." Andy laughed.

"Sharon, we haven't done anything." Sharon sighed wearily and sat on the couch, leaning back. Andy shrugged and sat down beside her. He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. He loved those quiet, tender moments between them.

"Sharon, look, the kid apologized a lot. This kid is really smart. He even knew that he should leave us alone to continue our conversation." Suddenly Sharon laughed.

"Oh, God, Andy! What conversation? Between us there was no conversation! He saw our kiss." she said angrily. Andy sighed and once again, he realized how stubborn is Sharon.

"Sharon, just calm down. Why should we hide our relationship when everyone knows?" he asked quickly. Sharon nudged him gently and pouted. Andy hugged her. He just wanted to enjoy this little moment tonight. From that night on, everything would be different. They had already admitted their feelings for one another. Sharon felt quite comfortable in his warm embrace. Andy bent slightly to kiss her, but at that moment, someone knocked on the door. Andy rolled his eyes, angrily, while Sharon stared at the door.

"Well, who interrupted us this time?" Andy asked angrily. Sharon shrugged and looked at the clock.

"It's too late. Who could be this time?" she cautiously walked toward the door, but before opening, she heard Jack's cries. Andy quickly stepped up to Sharon and they listened to his cries. Andy hated even the name of this man. He just hated Jack.

"Let's open and see what he wants." Andy said angrily. Sharon took his hand.

"No, Andy. He's drunk. He just doesn't know what he's doing. I don't want to open the door. He always behave this way when he's drunk." Sharon said softly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Sharon, this idiot will break the door. You have to open the door." he said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded uncertainly.

"Don't worry. I am with you." Andy said firmly and squeezed her hand. Sharon opened the door, she could see Jack, who was extremely drunk. His whole life had passed this way, she wasn't really surprised that he stands in front of her door again. Andy looked angrily at him, holding Sharon's hand.

"What do you want Jack?" she asked coldly. Jack could hardly stand upright. He leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Shar. Can I come in?"

"Of course not. Why are you here? And why are you drunk?" Jack smiled slyly, still not seeing Andy.

"Why? You're my wife. '"

"Your ex-wife." she corrected immediately. "We're divorced Jack and you have no reason to be here."

"Jack, the best would be to leave immediately. Don't forget that you are standing in front of two police officers." Andy interjected angrily. Jack has just noticed him and laughed.

"Hey, Andy Flynn! What are you doing here? With my wife?" Andy was ready to hit him, but Sharon stopped him.

"Stop it, Andy. He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Jack, just go! Go away!" Sharon shouted and closed the door tightly. She was very angry. Andy shushed softly and hugged her.

"Sharon, calm down. I promise you that I'll not let he to bother you again. Now, I'mwith you. Everything will be fine." Sharon nodded slightly and snuggled in his arms. She just wanted to forget about Jack.

The next day, Andy had told all to his friend - Lieutenant Provenza. Provenza just couldn't stop laughing.

"Flynn, indeed, you have no luck." Provenza laughed loudly. Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"What's so funny? That Rusty interrupted the moment when I kissed Sharon? Or the arrival of Jack and his nonsense?" Provenza shook his head.

"No, Andy, calm down. I just can't believe that you and the captain have experienced all this overnight." he admitted. Andy sighed wearily, "Yes, unfortunately. And especially Jack. His appearance failed our evening. Sharon calmed down barely."

"Jack's problem is serious." Provenza murmured, looking at the documents in front of him.

On the other hand, Sharon was in her office thoughtfully when Jack suddenly burst into her office, angrily.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked with anger. Jack stood in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"Because of him, right? Because of Andy Flynn!" he shouted. Sharon tried to pull away, but he grabbed her arm harder, causing her pain.

"Stop and let my hand! It hurts!" Sharon said through the pain.

"No, Sharon. I'll not let you go! The divorce was because of him. He made you take this decision, right?" Sharon looked at him with more anger.

"Stop talking nonsense. Andy isn't guilty. This decision is mine and I am glad I did it this way to you. You never were a real husband and father! You were always just a drunk, just like last night." she shouted loudly.

Andy looked at his watch. He wasn't yet aware that Jack was in Sharon's office. The rest of the team were at lunch. He decided to ask Sharon to go to a restaurant, not knowing what a shock awaited him right now. He walked to the office.

"No, Sharon. You're still mine. You'll not be with Andy." Sharon's eyes blazed with anger.

"I love Andy with all my heart. I hate you, Jack! I'm not yours and I've never been!" Jack was filled with anger and kissed her despite her disagreement. At this point, Andy came into the office and his eyes widened, seeing the scene before him. He couldn't believe on what he sees right now. He was confused and didn't know what to think. Whether Sharon would be able to explain the situation?

 **~ TBC ~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In this disgusting situation, Sharon had no time to look at Andy, who was shocked seeing her with Jack. She quickly slapped Jack. She couldn't believe that he has the courage to come to her office and kissing her. The kiss ... It was the worst thing that could happen.

Jack had kissed her despite her resistance and Andy had seen them. She looked at Andy, who was filled with anger. She didn't know what to say. If Andy would have believed that Jack kissed her forcibly? She quickly ran to Andy and hugged him, closing her eyes. Andy hugged her hard, rubbing her back soothingly. He looked at Jack, who was smiling slyly, anyway. Andy felt that his patience ends. He wanted to slap Jack, but he knew that he shouldn't do it right here.

"Do you realize what you're doing? You kissed Sharon forcibly. Don't think that you can lie to me, Jack Raydor. I don't want to see you more with Sharon!" Andy shouted. Jack grinned.

"Hey, Andy Flynn. Calm down. She wanted it too, and it happened."

"No, Andy. That's not true. There is nothing between me and Jack. Jack, stop with the lies!" Sharon said angrily. Andy hushed quietly.

"Calm down, Sharon. I believe you. Well, Jack. I don't want to warn you anymore. Get out! And don't even think to approach Sharon again, never!" Andy shouted angrily.

Jack stood in front of them, holding his hand to his face. Sharon's eyes blazed with anger. She squeezed Andy's hand for support. She couldn't believe that even after their divorce, Jack continues to bully her. She just couldn't bear to see Jack. She felt nausea every time remembering his kiss.

"Sharon, don't forget. I'll not leave just like that. You're still mine and you'll come back to me." Jack said firmly.

"How many times must I repeat that I'm not yours and I've never been! Throughout your life, you were just a drunkard. You've never been a good husband and a good father to Emily and Ricky. Now that it's over, you think I'm yours?! No. You live in a fantasy world. I love Andy and this is the only truth. " Sharon said firmly. Andy gritted his teeth in anger. He just wanted and had to slap Jack. He looked at Sharon, who just couldn't stand it anymore.

"This will not end here. I know that our divorce was his fault!" Jack shouted, turning his attention to Andy. Andy stepped in front of him, looking at him angrily. He gripped him.

"Listen, Jack Raydor. Everyone knows what kind of person you are and what you did to Sharon. So go away and not come back no more! Never! I think I was very clear." Andy shouted. Jack stepped back, looked with anger at them and walked away. Sharon took a deep breath, sat at her desk and tears streamed down her cheeks. Andy sighed and looked at her. He didn't want to see her that way. He sat down beside her and made her look into his eyes.

"Sharon, calm down. It's over. He'll not be coming back." Sharon shook her head.

"No, Andy. You don't know him. He'll be back. I just can't believe that he came into my office and forcibly kissed me. And the worst - you saw me that way. I ... I'm sorry. " she said apologetically. Andy hushed quietly.

"Sharon, you don't have to apologize. I very well know what kind of beast is Jack." He wiped her tears and smiled encouragingly. Sharon hugged him hard.

"Thank you Andy. I don't know what I would do if you weren't with me." Andy snuggled in her silky hair.

"I am with you and will always be. Don't worry, I'm with you." These words really calmed Sharon - somewhat. She was grateful that Andy was in her life. Now she had another support in her life. She just couldn't believe the huge difference between Jack and Andy. Now they admit their feelings for each other and were together. She didn't want to think about anything else.

In the evening, Sharon was sitting in her office while Andy talked again with Provenza. He looked around and saw that Lieutenant Tao and Detective Sykes discuss something important about the last case with detective Sanchez. He wasn't sure whether they hear them. Lieutenant Provenza looked at him carefully. His movements were strange.

"Hey, Flynn, what happens?" he asked quietly. Andy sighed and approached him.

"You can't believe what happened. When you were at lunch, Jack, come here and burst into Sharon's office. And he ... he kissed Sharon forcibly, repeating that she is his wife." Provenza's eyes widened.

"What? Jack is definitely crazy!" Andy nodded and continued, "I'm glad that I was here to help Sharon. She was in shock. But I'll not allow he to get close to her more. I swear." Provenza turned his head and squeezed his shoulder.

"Good luck. Just luck."

After a few hours later, Andy looked at his watch and went to the office. Sharon smiled softly seeing him.

"What happened?" she asked very professionally. Andy sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Nothing. Just it's too late and we can go home." Sharon smiled slightly and stroked his face.

"Yes, definitely. You're right. Look, Rusty's out with friends. You can stay with me tonight, what do you think?" she suggested. Andy smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.

"If you want, this is an order, Captain."

"Well. Actually, I wanted to tell you something else: Today I received a very surprising call for me. My cousin Madison decided to visit me tomorrow. She lives in New York and she hasn't been in LA a long time. I'm really glad that I'll have the chance to see her again after so long. She always thought Emily and Ricky as her children. Too bad she isn't married, even though she wanted to have a family with many children. "Sharon said thoughtfully. Andy nodded with a smile.

"Obviously."

"Oh, yes. And when I told her about you, she was surprised that I started a new relationship after my divorce with Jack. But she can't wait to see you." Sharon said, grinning. Andy laughed.

"I also can't wait for the big meeting tomorrow."

The next day, Sharon and Andy were greeted Madison. From the first time she had seen him, Madison had fallen in love with Andy. But he still didn't know that. Neither he nor Sharon. None of them didn't know such a thing, especially Sharon. She thought her cousin, as a sister.

"Madison, I can't believe you're here." Sharon said and threw the keys, entering the apartment. Madison smiled.

"Yes, Shar. Me too. I'm very glad to see you and I'm glad that I met Andy." she said, looking at him. Andy smiled.

"I also Madison. Sharon told me that you are like her sister. I'd love to get to know her family." he said and winked at Sharon.

"Well, I'll bring you drinks. You talk a little while." Sharon said with a smile and went into the kitchen. Andy and Madison sat down on the couch. Madison tried to sit closer to him and Andy was annoyed by this.

"You know, Andy, I'm very surprised. You and my cousin works in the same department and you're in love. I can't understand how you combine your work with your personal life. It's hard." she noted brazenly. Andy smiled.

"Yes, Madison. It's hard. But I love Sharon. She is my life. I'd do anything to be with her." he said firmly. Madison nodded and cleared her throat.

"I'm aware of that. But if I were you, I wouldn't have fallen in love with my boss. This complicates things even more. And you're pretty smart and handsome man that can make any woman to be his." Madison added insolently. Andy looked at her confusedly. He still knew nothing about her words. But what did she mean? What was her purpose?

 **~ TBC ~**

* * *

 __ ** _Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While Andy was looking at Madison, confused, Sharon brought them drinks and sat down next to them with a smile. Madison smiled slightly, taking her glass. Sharon looked at Andy and noticed the anxiety in his eyes. She put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Andy, are you okay?" she asked softly and concerned. Andy nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry, Sharon. It's all right. I just thought about the last case." Sharon nodded and turned to her cousin.

"Well, Madison, what do you think about Andy?" she asked curiously. Madison smiled slyly, left her glass on the table and looked at Andy.

"You made a very good choice, Shar. I think Andy is very intelligent and handsome man. Just every woman would like to be with a man like Andy. He's great." Sharon smiled as Andy was annoyed by this awkward situation. He now clearly understood that Madison has feelings for him. But he just didn't want Sharon to understand this.

He stood up and pulled his tie. He simply suffocated by this conversation and Madison's insolence. She had just arrived in LA and she was in love with him. He just couldn't believe it. Sharon looked at him carefully and stood before him.

"Andy, are you sure you're okay? You look pale." Sharon noted worried. Andy took a deep breath and looked at Sharon, then to Madison.

"Sharon, I feel tired. That's all. '"

"Oh, why don't you go in the bedroom? I think you have need of rest." Sharon said firmly.

"Yes, Andy. My cousin is right. You need to rest." Madison said and winked at Andy. Andy looked at Madison lightly with anger. He just couldn't believe that she continues with her insolence. He kissed Sharon's cheek, causing Madison to be filled with anger.

"Okay. I'll go in the bedroom and rest." Andy agreed. Sharon stroked his face tenderly.

"Very well. We'll be here. If you need, call me." Andy nodded and went into the bedroom. Sharon sat down to Madison and smiled.

"You know, Sharon, I really began to be jealous. I envy you, you found love with man like Andy. We talked a little, but I realized that he is simply perfect. There is a huge difference between him and Jack." Madison said, looking at her glass. Sharon sighed wearily.

"You're right, Madison. I just had a meaningless life with Jack. But I'm grateful that Andy is in my life. In fact, he's my life. I feel nothing without him. You can't imagine how much I love him. " she admitted. Madison smiled falsely. _"You also can't imagine what I'll do my dear cousin. Andy will be mine, at any cost. I deserve this happiness, I'm ready to do anything to get it. Andy will be mine, I promise you."_ she thought, looking at Sharon.

Sharon put the glasses in the kitchen and returned to the living room.

"Madison, I'll show you your room. I want you to feel like in your home." Madison smiled and nodded slightly.

"Don't worry. I've always felt well in my cousin's home." Sharon smiled, at this point, Rusty came home. He wasn't surprised, seeing Madison, as Sharon had told him.

"How are you Rusty?" Madison asked immediately. Rusty nodded with a slight smile.

"Well thank you. Welcome."

"Thanks."

"I didn't expect you so early, but I'm glad you're here. Madison wanted to see you." Sharon said with a smile. Rusty looked at his watch and sighed.

"Well, I'm glad too. I want to wash my face and I need a break. I feel tired." He said apologetically.

"Of course, honey. Andy also felt tired and is currently in the bedroom. ''

"Good. I'd like to see him." Rusty said softly and walked to the bedroom. Sharon smiled and turned her attention to her cousin.

"Well, do you want dinner? I think we can prepare something special for Andy and Rusty." Sharon suggested. Madison sighed and nodded slightly.

"Of course. I would also like to prepare something special." The two went to the kitchen, but Madison was decided to continue with her plans about Andy. Rusty opened the door slightly and Andy sighed with relief.

"Oh, Rusty. I'm glad it was you. I thought it was Madison." Rusty closed the door tightly and looked at him confused.

"Hey, Andy. What happened? Why didn't you want Madison to come here?" Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You know, Rusty, it's a long story. I just don't like Madison." Rusty nodded slightly.

"Yes, she's a bit capricious, but you'll get used to it, don't worry." Andy shook his head, dissatisfied.

"I don't know, Rusty. Actually, there is something that bothers me, but I don't want your mom to find out." he said quietly. Rusty looked at him questioningly.

"Wait, I don't understand. What you don't want my mother to find out?" Andy sat closer to him.

"Rusty, I have a feeling that ... I'm actually convinced that ... Madison has feelings for me. She fell in love with me." he said quietly. Rusty's eyes widened.

"What? No, I can't believe it. This is possible? She's mom's cousin. I don't think she would fall in love with the man who is in love with her cousin." Andy shrugged innocently.

"Rusty, believe me. I don't want to think about it. It's just illogical. It's crazy! But her moves towards me indicate that she really fell in love with me. It scares me. I don't want Sharon to find out similar thing. I'm helpless, Rusty. " he admitted sadly and thoughtfully. Rusty squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Andy. I think this will take a little time. Things can get better." He said encouragingly. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"I hope Rusty. I hope you're right."

Yes, but nevertheless, Madison's movements not changed. She was still behave the same way with Andy. He didn't know how to hide it from Sharon. It was her cousin. He sat on his desk and leaned back. As always, Provenza was here to help him in this difficult time. He sat down next to him and looked at him closely.

"Well, Andy, what happened this time?" Andy sighed wearily.

"The problems don't end Provenza. After Jack, now Madison. She is Sharon's cousin, but ... She has fallen in love with me. She shows it every time we're alone. I don't know what to do and how to hide that of Sharon. " Provenza nodded slightly.

"Don't try to hide. Try to talk to Sharon. She'll understand." Andy nodded.

"I think you're right. We need to talk." he said firmly and walked into her office. Sharon smiled softly seeing him.

"I hope that I'm not bothering you." he said.

"No, of course not. For you always have time." Andy nodded and cleared his throat.

"In fact, Sharon ... We need to talk about Madison." Sharon looked at him confused.

"Madison? What about her?" Andy sighed and continued, "Sharon, you always have confidence in her. Don't you think she doesn't deserve so much faith?" Sharon had no time to answer, as Madison made them a surprise visit. Andy rolled his eyes angrily. He once again cursed his luck.

"Andy, I need to interrogate criminals along with Lieutenant Tao. You wait for me here, along with Madison. Madison. I'll come back quickly." she said apologetically.

"Don't worry, Shar. We'll wait." Madison smiled falsely. When Sharon left, Andy turned to Madison.

"Aren't you tired of these lies? How long do you keep?" he asked angrily.

"I don't understand you." Madison said simply. Andy laughed.

"I can't believe it. You're a great actress. You perform your role very well. Well done. But my question is pretty straightforward. What do you want? What is your purpose?" he asked even more angrily. Madison stood before him.

"Why don't you want to understand? I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. You belong to me. You don't have to be with Sharon." At this point, Andy couldn't believe her words.

"You're her cousin, Madison! Besides, no one could take Sharon's place in my heart. I love Sharon and will always love her." he said firmly and angrily.

"No, Andy. You're wrong. You belong to me. I love you and I'll have you at any cost, whatever happens." She pounced on him and kissed him passionately, leaving Andy in shock. At this point, for their great surprise, however, Sharon went inside and her eyes widened seeing the scene before her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and asked, "Andy, what's going on here?"

 **~ TBC ~**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sharon stood petrified in front of Andy and her cousin Madison. She never would have thought she would see a similar scene. She just couldn't believe it. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought that Andy has a relationship with Madison. She approached to them.

Andy was also frozen in place by shock. He couldn't believe that Madison kissed him exactly when Sharon comes in. He hoped that Sharon will believe him. For the first time after many years, he again felt fear. He didn't want to lose Sharon and her confidence.

"Andy, I asked what was going on here." Sharon repeated sternly and looked at Madison. Madison, again, as always she pretended.

"Sharon, I can explain this awkward situation." she began. Sharon took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"I'm curious how you will tell me that _"awkward"_ situation, really." she said sarcastically. Andy turned his head and glared at Madison.

"Madison, it's your fault. You're now obliged to explain the truth to Sharon immediately." he shouted angrily. Sharon took his hand and looked at him coldly. Her head was full of questions. She didn't know to whom to trust right now. Sharon turned her attention to Madison and asked, "Madison, I stand here in front of you right now. I want the truth. I'm waiting." Madison looked at Andy, slightly angry and looked back at Sharon innocently.

"Sharon, believe me. I'm not guilty. I stand here to Andy and he suddenly pulled me to him and kissed me. It all happened suddenly and you go inside right now." Madison lied blatantly and deliberately, wanting to divide Sharon and Andy.

Andy's eyes widened. Once again, he convinced how brazen can be Madison. It was her cousin, but she just wanted to hurt her, nothing else. Sharon bit her lip and tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't want to believe Madison. But whether she was right, really? She wasn't sure.

"Sharon, please. You can't trust her. She's lying. I beg you, trust me. I'm not guilty." Andy tried to defend himself, but Sharon was just confused and she didn't know what is right at this moment. The office door was still open and she could see her team who watched them confused. She nodded slightly and looked at Madison coolly.

"Madison, could you leave us alone please?" she asked softly. Madison was convinced that she has achieved her purpose. She smiled slightly and walked out. Sharon closed the door tightly and turned to Andy, who sat in a chair, staring at the floor. Sharon approached him slowly and put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Andy looked at her and stood before her, looking at her sadly and innocently.

"Sharon, believe me. I'm not guilty. I would never cheated on you, never. I love you with all my heart." He looked at her pleadingly. Sharon embraced him without saying a word. She snuggled into him deeper. He was her only medication.

Andy wasn't sure whether Sharon will believe him. He was on the verge of losing hope that they can be together. He didn't want to lose her just like that. He loved her with all his heart. He hugged her harder and snuggled in her silky hair.

"Sharon, I ..." Sharon hushed quietly and looked into his brown eyes in which she found peace.

"Andy, I know. I know you're not guilty. I believe you. I know you'll never cheated on me with another woman, nor with Madison." Sharon said softly, stroking his face. Andy took her hand and smiled slightly.

"Sharon, I'm so glad that you trust me. For a moment I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me and that our relationship will end just like that. Really, I felt fear, because I love you." he admitted. Sharon kissed him gently.

"Andy, I'm guilty. Madison didn't have to come to LA. After my problems with Jack, I don't want another problem with Madison. I can't stand it." Sharon sighed wearily. Andy squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, you're not guilty. Madison's your cousin. You couldn't know that she could fall in love with me or I did. But I think that Madison has to return to New York for our good. Sharon, I know she's your cousin, but for our relationship she has to leave. " he said quietly. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"You're right. In fact, I wanted to say it, too. She's my cousin, but I can't let her ruin my relationship with the man whom I love. I love you, Andy. I don't want to lose you." She hugged him hard. Andy kissed her forehead and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'll always be here with you, Sharon. I'll never leave you, I promise you." he said quietly, hoping that this nightmare will end soon.

Several hours later, Sharon was talking to Madison alone in her office, while Andy shared everything again with his friend Provenza.

"Provenza, can you believe how big scandal?! Madison suddenly kissed me, leaving me in horror and shock and at this moment, Sharon saw us. " Provenza shook his head.

"Madison will be a big problem for you, obviously. She should leave."

"Yes, I talked with Sharon about it. She has the same opinion and now she talks with her cousin in the office."

Sharon and Madison stand against each other. Sharon stared angrily and strictly to her while Madison was still pretending.

"Madison, after today's scene which I saw and still can't believe it, me and Andy decided that the best thing would be you to come back to New York immediately. If you stay here, you'll be a big threat to our relationship and I don't want this." Sharon said firmly. Madison rolled her eyes, dissatisfied.

"Sharon, how many times have you piovtorya Andy forcibly kissed me. He forced me." Sharon laughed.

"Look, Madison, you're my cousin. You were always like my sister, but this time I don't believe you. I believe Andy with all my heart because I know him very well. He never cheated on me with another woman . He isn't like Jack." she said firmly. Madison gritted her teeth in anger. She wanted to make her plan at any cost. She wanted Andy at any cost. She was ready for anything. She stood in front of Sharon, looking at her angrily.

"Even though you were many years with Jack, your luck was better than my dear cousin. You had a family, children. I? I got nothing out of it, although I love children. I wanted, but I couldn't." Sharon looked at her coldly.

"That doesn't justify you that you're in love with Andy, though you know that I have a relationship with him and I love him." she said firmly. At this point, suddenly, her phone rang. Sharon grabbed her phone.

"Hello." she said indifferently.

"Mrs. Raydor?" unknown voice told her name.

"Yes, I am. Who is?" she asked, confused.

"Mrs., Raydor, we're calling from the hospital. Your son Rusty had an accident. Please come here immediately." Suddenly Sharon's heart seemed to stop. Madison looked at her questioningly.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Sharon hung up and left the office. She went to Andy who was with Provenza in the interview room.

"Sharon, what's happening?" he asked, seeing her panic. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Andy, we must go immediately to the hospital. Rusty had an accident. ''

"What? That can't be. ''

"Captain, we'll go along." Provenza said firmly and all three went to the hospital without notifying the rest of the team. Madison smiled slyly.

 _"My dear cousin. I love to see you suffer. I wonder what you will do if you know that I caused this accident."_ she muttered. Yes, but what would happen if Sharon understand the truth?

 **~ TBC ~**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sharon, Andy and Provenza had already arrived at the hospital. They were quite concerned about Rusty and had forgotten about Madison, which returned home relaxed, knowing that her plan is implemented. Rusty's doctor had said that everything was fine and that the accident is slight. It was somewhat relief, though he had to walk with crutches for several weeks.

Lieutenant Provenza had to attend a crime scene with Andy. Although Andy didn't want to leave her and Rusty, Sharon had convinced him. When Andy and Provenza left, Sharon entered Rusty's room with a smile and sat down beside him. Rusty smiled slightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly and concerned. Rusty nodded slightly.

"Yes, Mom. Don't worry. A slight accident." he assured her. Sharon sighed with relief and stroked his face.

"You can't imagine how I was afraid. You're my son and I felt like my heart stopped for a moment when I found out about this accident. But Rusty, how did this happen?" Sharon wanted to know the answer at any cost. Rusty shrugged and sighed wearily.

"Mom, I really don't know. I don't know how all this happened. It all happened suddenly. Suddenly I saw a car that was approaching at high speed towards me and I couldn't pull away. I honestly don't know how it happened." he admitted. Sharon nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Let's not talk about it. It is important that you're well, although you have to walk with crutches for several weeks." She smiled slightly. Rusty chuckled.

"This is a good chance to be with my mom more time." Sharon grinned and hugged him tightly.

"I'll always be here for you, Emily and Ricky. You're my children. I love you so much." Rusty snuggled into her warm embrace. He'd never felt so strong maternal love.

While Andy and Provenza were at the crime scene along with the rest of the team, Provenza was looking at Andy carefully and he could see his concern. He approached him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, Andy, is everything all right? You look worried." he noted. Andy shook his head looking around and sighed wearily.

"I don't know Louie. I think about Rusty's accident. I don't know why, but I feel that this accident didn't occur just like that. There is something else. There is some intervention." Provenza looked at him confusedly and questioningly.

"What do you mean? Rusty told us that he wasn't able to escape in time. The car was moving at high speed." Andy shook his head, dissatisfied.

"No, Louie, whatever happens, I'm sure that this accident was caused deliberately. But I'll learn the truth at all costs, I'm convinced of that." he said firmly. Provenza shrugged.

"Good luck then."

On the other hand, Madison had entered Sharon's bedroom. She just wanted to find something she can divide her cousin and Andy. She couldn't stand to see Sharon and Andy together. She, actually always had thought Sharon as her enemy, thinking that she has a better life than her.

Rusty was fast asleep, and Sharon, who was next to him. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked at his mother, who was sleeping on the uncomfortable chair. He squeezed her hand and Sharon opened her eyes anxiously.

"Rusty, are you okay?" she asked softly. Rusty smiled and nodded slightly.

"Mom, don't worry. I'm perfectly fine. And you need not worry so much. Besides, Andy will arrive any moment. You can go home." Sharon smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"No, Rusty. I'm not going anywhere, I'll not leave you. I'll be here with you." Rusty smirked.

"I know, Mom. But Andy will be here. You need a break too, come on, please." he insisted and looked at her imploringly. Sharon smiled and nodded slightly. She knew that Andy will be here with him. She was grateful that Andy is in her life. He was like a father figure for Rusty. She kissed Rusty's cheek and left the room. She immediately saw Andy, who sat in the waiting room, thinking. She approached him and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Andy, are you okay?"

"Yes, honey, don't worry." he assured her, but Sharon could feel that he is quite worried and thoughtful. She sat beside him and kissed him gently.

"What's the problem? She asked anxiously. Andy took a deep breath and looked into her green eyes.

"Sharon, I worry about the accident with Rusty." he admitted. Sharon looked at him questioningly. "

"What do you mean? He's fine."

"I know that, but ... Sharon, I think that this accident was caused deliberately. I think someone wants to avenge causing this accident." Sharon looked at him even more confused.

"No, Andy, I don't think so. Why do you think such things? Look, Rusty's good. I also think that we shouldn't think more about it." she said softly with a smile and put her head on his shoulder. Andy smiled and rubbed her back. But despite her words, he was determined to learn the truth, whatever happens.

Several hours later, Sharon comes home exhausted. She wasn't surprised seeing her cousin Madison in the living room. Madison stood before her, pretending that she is concerned about Rusty.

"Sharon, how is Rusty? I'm pretty worried." Sharon laughed.

"I don't think that you are interested in this, Madison. But if you want to know, Rusty's good. Very good. I'm sorry, but I'm pretty tired, I'll be in my bedroom." Madison nodded slightly.

"Oh, Sharon, where's Andy?" Sharon turned to her and looked at her coldly.

"As always, you are interested in it. Why you just can't admit that you'll never stop loving the man that I love? Madison, you're my cousin and I respect you a lot. You're like my sister. But I can't accept something like that. Whatever happens, I'll not let you be with Andy. We love each other and our relationship is very strong. Good night. " she said firmly, and went into the bedroom. Madison gritted her teeth in anger.

 _"I'll not let it, my dear cousin. Andy will be mine, I promise you. Because I deserve this happiness, not you."_ she muttered.

While Sharon was fast asleep, Andy was in the hospital, close to Rusty. He really thought Rusty as his son. He had no difference from Nicole about him. He was like a true son and he was really worried about him. He still continued to believe that this accident has caused purposely, but he really wanted to know by whom.

The next morning, when Sharon was back in the hospital, Andy had decided to go home to change his clothes. To his surprise, Madison was there, looking at him slyly. He stood in front of her and looked at her with anger.

"What are you doing here? I think that I and Sharon were quite clear as we told you to go back to New York." Madison laughed.

"Oh, Andy ... I think that you're smarter. Look, I'll not leave you just like that. You'll be mine." Andy looked at her more angrily.

"You're crazy! You're Sharon's cousin, but you really need a doctor."

"Why will not you understand that I'm in love with you?" she shouted. Andy turned to her and took her hand tightly.

"Stop! You're the one who didn't want to understand one important thing: I love Sharon and will always love her. That will not change, never." he said firmly and walked toward the bedroom, but Madison stopped her.

"So I caused this accident! I wanted to avenge!" Andy's eyes widened suddenly.

"What? What did you say? You're caused the accident with Rusty?

"Yes, I did it. And I'm not sorry. The only thing I wanted was to see my cousin Sharon suffering!" Madison shouted again. Andy couldn't believe her words. But what would happen if Sharon becomes aware of this truth?

 **~ TBC ~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!**_


End file.
